


The Secret of the Skies

by ddaIgi_uyu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 天気の子 | Tenki no Ko | Weathering with You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: After all, it is the weather that has always been embracing the Earth.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Kudos: 20





	The Secret of the Skies

A small hand wrapped around the bigger and slender hand. She felt the slow breathing and slow heart beat through the ground where she touched with her feet.

A sigh escaped from the little girl and decided to leave the room where her sick mother lies. She wanted to escape the underwhelming feeling of that room.

It's raining. A strong one. She heard and felt.

With her barefoot making her way outside their manor, the strong wind and strong droplets of water meet her. Slowly soaking her skin and her hanfu. 

She knows that worry will creeped into the servants, guards, and especially- her father.

But that didn't stop her from walking slowly and embrace the feeling of the rain on her being. For the first time in her life, she let herself walk through the rain.

Even though it wouldn't make any difference, for she cannot see, she closed her eyes, tilted her head, facing the dark sky that she cannot see. She lifted her arms and made her palm feel the rain even more. She smiled to her self.

Then, she felt a tremor on the earth. A faint tremor, that only her seismic sense and earth bending ability can feel. That, immediately made her open her eyes.

_What?_

_What is going on?_

Along with the opening of her eyes, instead of the usual blackness, various colors met her vision.

_I can see?_

_I can finally see?!_

She stood in shock. She couldn't believe everything.

She can see the colors of the ground she's standing on. The color of the dark skies. The color of the plants near their entrance gate- even the gate itself. Her dress. Her skin. Her body.

She can see everything.

  
After observing her surroundings, a small stream of light that broke in the middle of the rain and dark skies from afar caught her attention. It looked like a spotlight- only a certain spot can have the ray and warmth of it.

As if she was hypnotized, she followed the said light. 

There were no other people around as she made her way to that light that eventually led her to a gate-like structure. She thought that it is a shrine.

She tried to look up to see where the light came from only for her to look away immediately and cover her eyes with the shadow of her hands that she just raised. It is too bright, her eyes couldn't handle it.

_This must be the sun._

She also noticed that on the spot where she stood, where the light focused, there's only light rain. It feels like a special warm spot from the cold strong rain surrounding her.

She turned her head and observed the shrine. She remembered from one of her lectures from her personal tutors.

It is a Kisho Shrine. 

She saw the offerings surrounding it, such as fruits, vegetables, and even flowers. It is surprising to see that these offerings are still fresh. The aura of the shrine along with the light made it feel and look magical.

_What if I make a wish?_

She then took her steps to climb the small stairs that made her closer to it. She then made a wish under the shrine. 

She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together, and made her silent prayer.

While doing so, she felt the light rain rise. The rain that should be always falling down. Confused, she opened her eyes.

_A different place._

The shrine and the ground wasn't there anymore. And she doesn't know where she is. It seems like she's inside an endless dark sky with a raging storm in it. A strong rain, thunder, and lightning surrounded her. She gasped as fear crept into her.

She's falling and it is unknown if where she is supposed to land. 

  
Until she saw a very land covered in healthy green grass after reaching the hole under the endless dark sky. The said land is also floating. She observed that she's now surrounded by a clear blue sky and it is not as cold as the stormy sky she just went through. A calming warmth soothed her.

There are also a lot of small prismatic or glass-like creatures floating around her. It's like there's million of them- or even billions. She couldn't help but look in awe.

  
_This feels like a dream. It feels magical. Is this the spirit world that some elders in our manor talked about?_

And then, a giant and long creature started surrounding her. The creature looked like it was made of stormy and dark clouds. 

After approaching the small girl, it made a mouth-like opening as if it was going to eat her.

Then, it is all back to unconscious **blackness**.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Weathering with You by Makoto Shinkai. It will take place before and during the storyline of ATLA.


End file.
